The King Of Kink
by pinkfluffybunny
Summary: How kinky are the members of Weiß and Schwarz? Who would you like as your soulmate? Please R
1. Meet Our Eight Captives

-->-->TextFit-->Clean-->Clean-->MicrosoftInternetExplorer4-->-->_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Which Weiß/Schwarz Member is Kinky enough for you: A story to find your soul mate 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Disclaimer: Weiß Kreuz is the property of Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiß. Unfortunately I do not own any thing of real value so please do not sue me for exploiting your characters. I really love them! Really I do! (But if you ever tire of Aya or Schu you can always throw them my way. ^o^) 

This is a reader active story so I hope you have fun. I've seen a few that were just a little too obvious to figure out, who you were going to end up with etc. So I decided to make it harder and a story to go along with it too. Who you think it sounds like could be the actual person. . . Then again, maybe not? All guys are in random order making it best if you had a pencil and paper to jot down your answers. 

I would appreciate if you would leave me a review and tell me who you got and if you're happy with your choice. Btw I got Schuldig but I really wanted Aya. (Just kidding Schu, He, he, he) _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

You've made it this far so let the insanity begin. 

I know this is hard for you to believe but I have all the members Of Weiß and Schwarz in my possession, ready and willing for you to have your way with one or more of them. (Muffled screams from the ones tied up and gagged (Ken & Aya) are heard in the background) They are happy to be of service to you and can't wait to get started

SHHH! You guys! I can't hear myself think! How do you expect me to come up with decent questions if you carry on like that? What's that? Thanks Schu, that's a good one! ~_~ 

1. What's your guy's secret sexual Fantasy?

A. Getting it on with a Sheep (Baa, baa,)

B. Gangbang with you and seven of his friends

C. Extreme Bondage; whippings, nipple clamps, etc. Ouch! (BTW You're in charge.)

D. Watching you make out with another person while he's sitting on the bed video taping it

E. Having sex with a nun

F. Being Raped

G. Dressing up as a school girl and being seduced

H. Becoming an X-rated film star 

Now that we've broken the ice with the guys I hope this helps you understand their wants and desires a little better. "Huh? What do you mean I got it all wrong?! Ok calm down! I'll let the readers know a little more information about your (cough) kinky side."

Ok, so you have yourself all alone with one of these hot guys and I think for safety's sake you better tie him down.

2. How would you bind your man or let him bind you?

A. Hand Cuffs

B. Red Silk Ribbon

C. Rope

D. Leather Belt

E. Silk Stockings

F. Neckties

G. Chain

H. Duct Tape

Well now after all that hard work, getting him ready for tonight. I have some bad news for you. This was just practice so you'll have to let him go for now. (Hoots are heard in the background) I bet you're hot, tired and getting a little thirsty. Which reminds me of another question.

3. What drink best describes your man? 

A. Champagne(Light and bubbly)

B. Smoothie (Goes down smooth, with no bitter aftertaste) 

C. Coffee (Too Hot to Handle)

D. Long Island Iced Tea (Sneaks up on you before you know it!)

E. Milk (It does a body good)

F. Water (Something you can't live without)

G. Beer (Big Head, with darker undertones)

H. Soda Pop (Cool and refreshing with a bit of an edge)

So after quenching your thirst I know you can't wait to get things started. Since this is the kinky quiz, I'll need you to choose an outfit for tonight. No backing out now! Plus you know how much fun you'll have getting your guy out of it.

4. What outfit should your man be wearing to stir up your desires? 

A. French Maid (Long hair, short dress, fish net stocking, and stiletto heels, feather duster) 

B. Birthday Present (Completely nude with two ribbons, one tied around the neck, and one tied around your special present.) 

C. Kitty Boy (Cat ears, tight black pants, cat tail, and bowtie.) 

D. Military Uniform (Think Subaru of TB, or Nazi style) 

E. Chippendale Dancer (Black thong, bowtie, cuffs and big smile) 

F. Bondage Wear (Dog collar, tight leather outfit, buckles, straps, boots, etc…) 

G. Doctor (White lab coat, glasses, stethoscope, tongue depressor) 

H. Boy Scout Uniform (Shorts, matching shirt, yellow scarf and knee socks)

Now he's ready, dressed to kill! I see you salivating over there, ready to jump his bones any minute now but you'll have to wait a little longer. It's time for a little dessert! And yes, you can strip him down now.

5. What Kinky dessert would your man be? (Oh by the way, no spoons allowed!) 

A. Spicy Lemonade (Take fresh lemon slices then rub them all over his nude body. Next sprinkle generously with cinnamon/sugar mixture. Slowly lick off until satisfied. Enjoy! ~_^) 

B. Banana Split (Three flavors of ice cream, your choice, placed around permanent banana.) Drizzle with chocolate sauce then covered with whipped cream, nuts and a cherry. Better eat it quick before it melts! (O_o)) 

C. Marshmallow Oreo Fluff (Gooey Marshmallow cream spread across entire body. Take Oreos, crush in your hands and let fall where they may. Then bring out whipped cream and top where desired. Bon Appetite!) 

D. A Little bit of Honey (Warm Honey poured over back or where ever you desire. Using mini Teddy Graham cookies, dip in honey and feed by mouth to your man. ^_^) 

E. Chocolate Peanut Butter Surprise (Squeeze warm chocolate over desired area, mix well, then sprinkle with Reese's pieces. Place three shots of whipped cream and top with three cherries and chocolate sprinkles. Yummy!) 

F. Strawberry Short Cake (WeißStyle!) (First cover body in slices of angel food cake. Drizzle cake and body with strawberries in syrup… Go nuts with the whipped cream!!! You know he'll enjoy it!) 

G. Caramel Bliss (Taking hot fudge and hot caramel, "S l o w l y" pour all over his body. "We wouldn't want to burn him now would we?" (But I guess you could always kiss it and make it feel better.) Then top with crushed pralines. Um, Um good! A piece of Heaven!) " 

H. Cherries Jubilee (First cover body with vanilla ice cream.) Mix cherries with brandy, then pour over ice cream. (Normally at this point one would light the dessert on fire. The choice will be yours. ~_~) Although I might recommend pouring chocolate sauce on top instead (~_^) (Cheers are heard from the men in the background)

Always nice to start off with dessert first don't you think? Just wait until the main course! 

You need to take a breather and walk off that dessert so in the meantime you stop off at the local Adult bookstore and purchase something for your adventure.

You may ask "Is my man going to dress up again? I guess that's up to you although I doubt "Mr. Birthday Present" should be going outside like that.

6.What prop does your man require? 

A. Blindfold

B. Ice Cubes

C. Hot Wax

D. Dildo/Vibrator

E. Feather

F. Edible Underwear/Panties (your choice)

G. Whip

H. Massage Oil 

So now that you have your toy/prop it's time to decide on a place. Huh? What's that? Oh I'm sorry; unfortunately you don't get have any say in the matter. Choose one of the following places then sit back and enjoy the ride!

7.Kinkiest place to have your way with a Weiß/Schwarz member: 

A. On the back bumper of the Weißflower shop's delivery cart. 

B. Public Swimming Pool (Did I mention it was crowded?) 

C. On top of Persia's desk (Unfortunately you guys are messing up the new mission…But oh well more time for sex!) 

D. Under Aya's coat, Inside of Aya's coat and On top of Aya's coat. (O_o) 

E. The Dog Pound (Woof! Woof!) 

F. In the bathroom stall of a Gay Bar(The noises you make is causing a scene!) 

G. At the amusement park, on the merry-go-round horse while it's still moving. 

H. McDonald's Play Land. (Inside the crawl-tube) 

Holy Cow! Those are some strange places if you ask me but to get it on with one of these guys I know you'll go. Yippee! Now it's time for foreplay! 

8. What gets your man in the mood for sex? 

A. Worshipping your foot, sucking on your toe (He has a foot fetish) 

B. Watching animals mate in captivity

C. Playing a game of Nude Twister

D. Vampirism (Biting neck and drawing blood)

E. Helping you shave the body hair off your body (What body hair?!)

F. Enjoys seeing you dressed up like a little kid, and you calling him daddy

G. Sharing a drippy Popsicle

H. Striptease and a Lap Dance

This is a tricky section coming up. I'd make sure I chose wisely because you never know; anything you do to him he'll probably do to you too. But then again you'd probably like that wouldn't you?

9. What kinky vice is your man addicted to? 

A. Being Spanked

B. Letting you walk all over him "literally" 

C. Fingernails being scraped down his back

D. Neck Torture (biting, hickies, nibbling, etc…)

E. Slow teasing licks with your tongue

F. Pain and Pleasure methods

G. Being tickled with an foreign object

H. Being submissively bound and helpless as you have your way with him

Look it's time to eat again I bet your starving!

10. You have a plate of strawberries and a bowl of melted chocolate, how do you feed your man? 

A. Sitting in a bathtub full of bubbles, feeding him mouth to mouth, sighing in strawberry bliss! 

B. Straddling his bare chest, you hold the stem in your mouth then dip the strawberry in chocolate. Bending close to his lips, you let the chocolate slowly ooze off of the strawberry into his mouth. He then playfully nips at the strawberry as you continue to dip it in chocolate. 

C. Taunting and teasing your man, you take pleasure in his quest for the strawberry. You're on top of him pinning him down letting him occasionally taste the strawberry. This is repeated several times but never results in the eating of the berry because you ate it instead. 

D. Blindfolding your man, you cut the strawberries into thin slices. Placing the slices on your selected body parts and guiding his head in the right direction the game begins. With teasing licks and nuzzles, he has to play hide and go seek and eat them off your body. But you don't mind, especially if he misses. 

E. Taking the strawberry you slowly rub it around his lips, instructing him not to bite. This stains his lips a little red enticing you more. Then you dip the strawberry in the chocolate, allowing him to nibble a little piece. Retrieving the strawberry, you dip it into the chocolate again and coat his lips with the chocolate. Now you get to take your time and lick his lips clean then follow it up with a passionate kiss. You continue doing this until the plate is gone. 

F. Using his body as your personal plate, you neatly arrange the strawberries around his navel. Then you fill the navel up with chocolate to begin your feast. Then you trade off and he does the same to you. 

G. Using the tip of a strawberry as your pen, you dip it in the chocolate and write what you want to do to his body. Then you suck off the chocolate in a provocative manner. Holding the strawberry with your teeth you allow him to eat half, and you eat the remaining side beginning your fun. (~ _^) 

H. You take the strawberry and cut it into very tiny dices. You instruct him to dip his finger in the chocolate and place it on his tongue. Meanwhile you place the small bit of strawberry on your tongue and hold it out towards him. He has to lick the piece off your tongue and then hold in his mouth until it gets soft. Under no circumstances is he allowed to chew and this turns him on a lot! 

I have a new appreciation for strawberries. How about you? Strawberries and Weiß/Schwartz? Now that's a nice image! Guess What? We're getting to the good part. Although that last section was pretty arousing too!

  
  


11. What position does your man love best? 

A. 69 (He loves oral best!) 

B. Tied up and blindfolded in a chair, you straddle him face forward, removing the blindfold if you like. (Personally I'd remove the blindfold to stare into his sexy eyes.)

C. Two on top (Our mystery man will allow you to choose another partner to join in with you two. He really likes it this way.) 

D. Doggy style (You sly dog! You know you love it this way!) 

E. Legs "High" in the air, getting slammed like there's no tomorrow. (O_o) 

F. Standing up: Preferably in a doorway but a shower's ok too. He doesn't mind (~_^) 

G. Side ways (Not too creative here . . . A shout is heard "Hey, I resent that!") 

H. Straddling face/sitting on face (The choice is yours, to give or receive) 

Hey guys you have any questions you want to submit? What's that Ken? (What's your favorite sports team?) What kind of lame ass question is that! This is the kinky quiz! We don't tolerate questions like that! Back to Schu and Yoji. 

  
  


12. What noise does your man make when you think he's been satisfied? 

A. Purrr… (Just like a kitten)

B. Calls out your name 

C. Curses (He wasn't done yet!)

D. Pants like a dog

E. Moans

F. Growls like a tiger

G. Whispers/ coos

H. Screams in ecstasy 

Well you had your fun earlier and now it's time for round two. You take him over to your house and he's going to repay you for indulging in his kinky desires.

13. How does he express his appreciation and satisfy you?

A. Hot steam is emanating from the bathroom as you step into the shower together. This sets off a frenzy of passionate kissing. He sensually rubs the bar soap over your body. His touch brings shivers down your spine. He grabs you and backs you up against the wall and gives you a wonderful orgasm. O_o 

B. The two of you decide to go skinny dipping. He stares at your body and gets a playful gleam in his eye. He suggests you sit on his lap as you slide down the slide. Swimming underwater, he comes up between your legs, placing you on his shoulders and swims you to the shallow end. He drags you by the arm to the diving board and has you lie down; your head is suspended off the end. Then he takes you for the most wild ride you've every had! 

C. The sexual tension between you two is like an erupting volcano. He backs you up against the kitchen counter, his hands feverously running against your body as he paws off your clothes. He lifts your up onto the counter and voraciously has his way with you. 

D. In a room filled with candle lights and flowers you are carried to the bed. He unbuttons your shirt by biting off the buttons with his teeth. Now he moves to your pants, grasping the snap and pulling down the zipper with his lips. Then he proceeds to pleasure you according to your desires. 

E. In the dark off night you are wisped away to the backyard. He produces a blanket, a bottle of wine, and a vibrator. You are a bit apprehensive about the lack of privacy but he assures you with a kiss that everything will be alright. He coaxes you into submitting to his whim. Allowing him to pleasure you how he sees fit. ^_~ 

F. He lures you to the garage and tells you he needs you to look at something under the hood of the car. He presses up against you and slides your pants down to your ankles. He hisses in your ear how he's going to take you and you allow it. You end up on top of the hood, in the seat of the car, hanging out the trunk, etc . . . continuing all night long! 

G. In front of a roaring fire, on a soft lamb skin rug. He crawls up slowly between your legs, starting with the right leg, he licks slowly, stopping at your thigh, he repeats with the other leg. He teases you by kissing your thighs for what seems likes days. You want him to take you but he insists on making you wait as he continues this ritual with his tongue. . . 

H. As soon as you get in the door he takes you in his arms and forces a long deep kiss down your throat. You both strip off your clothes. His appetite for you is insatiable and he can't wait so he picks you up and places you in many places around the house. You do everything but he just can't get enough. This repeats for a couple of hours. O_o 

Ok guys this is the question rating your performance. . . Hold your horses French maid! We all know you're kinky but you don't have to flaunt it!

14. What adjective best described your man's performance in bed? 

A. Romantic

B. Imaginative

C. Forceful

D. Wild

E. Gentle

F. Frisky

G. Persuasive

H. Superman (think Energizer bunny!) 

  
  


Let's take a break here and find out from the guys themselves how much they enjoyed this! 

  
  


Yoji: I know how to please my partner unlike these amateurs. . . 

Schuldig: Ooh I know what your thinking . . . follow me . . . 

Omi: Thank you very much for having me over . . .

Brad: Call me, I know you will . . . (wink)

Aya: Whatever . . .

Nagi: This isn't my style. . .

Farfarello: He he he hehe he. . . 

Ken: What the Hell! I hated . . . (a gag is placed over Ken's mouth)

15. Now for the grand finale, Now that you've finished using and abusing your man. What do you do with him now? 

A. (Done! I thought we were just getting started!) You keep him on for another round

B. Trade him in on a new model . . . (hmmm...)

C. Kiss and part ways (You know he'll be back for more!)

D. Marry him (Just imagine the children) 

E. He becomes your new weekly "Booty Call" (He doesn't care if you're married or not.) 

F. You underestimated his ability so now you've added him to your personal collection of Bishi's

G. He becomes your personal pet

H. Become his pimp and farm him out as a male prostitute 

Well did everyone have fun? Now it's time to see who you caught! (he, he, he) Check answers on the next page and find out who's the kinkiest of them all! 

  
  
  
  



	2. Winners Circle

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Now for the moment you've all been waiting for, the rankings on the kink-o-meter are: In eighth place . . . drum roll please . . . Yoji! (Why is everybody staring at me? Sorry Yoji you lost out because of that lame position.) In seventh place we have (Long dramatic pause) Ken! (Hey! Where are Omi and Nagi at?! Surely they're less kinky than us!)

Sorry Ken . . . In sixth we have Nagi. (Nagi throws a smirk over in Ken's direction) In fifth place we have Aya. (Everyone stares . . . What made him fifth and over Yoji?)

In fourth, this was a very hard decision but because of the one line margin, is Omi. (Everyone claps as Yoji heads over and whispers "Congratulations kid, I didn't know you had it in you") The group takes a glance at the remaining three and sweat drops. Where was I . . . In third place we have Brad! (Hmmm Brad?) 

In second place we have Schuldig! (Ken yells "It figures!" Hey wait a minute you're telling me Farfarello. . ." Right you are Ken! Now for the "King of Kink" give a big round of applause for Farfarello! (Clapping is heard) What do you have to say about your accomplishment? "I did it to hurt God!" Everyone sweat drops as he is handed his prize; the Golden Dildo. Ken cringes "I didn't want to win that!" Well you didn't Ken so behave now! 

Check you answers against the key and who ever you matched with the most, is your guy.

Answer Key: Your one true love! 

Aya: This is your man if you answered… 

01. H (Well . . . Lights! Cameras! Action! . . . Popcorn anyone?)

02. D. (He likes the feel of leather. He, he, he)

03. B (Oh you lucky thing you!)

04. G (Open wide! Dr. Aya needs to check your temperature)

05. G (A fitting dessert for this fine man! Anyone for seconds?)

06. C (This man likes his stuff hot! ^_~) 

07. H (Oh…didn't see that one did you! I wonder who got Aya's coat? "WHAT! My coat!? . . . Shin ii!")

08. A (Aya's secret fantasy . . . Will you wear Black or Red high heels?) 

09. F (I see where this relationship is heading . . .)

10. B (Aya . . . Gooey chocolate . . . chest straddling… what more could you ask for?) 

11. A (You go Girlfriend! Or Boyfriend! ^o^)

12. H (Scream? Is that a good or a bad thing?)

13. E (Buzz . . . Need more batteries?)

14. G (It's that hypnotizing gaze he gives you.)

15. A (Hell Yeah! Maybe even rounds 8, 9,10,13etc…) 

Lucky you! I bet you never knew what really lied beneath that cold, icy exterior now did you? Aya may not be the kinkiest of them all, but he can certainly hold his own with the big boys. ^_^ 

Positive side: If you got Aya, be prepared for foot ravishing, free doctor check ups and undying devotion to your needs. I see a happy and smooth relationship if you're willing to commit. Besides he seems to be a bit of a closet softy if you know what I mean. ~_^ Also if you happen to look like his sister, brownie points for you!

Negative side: You may become broke over your new found Caramel addiction. Also Aya seems to be a bit possessive over the things he loves, so if you're not willing to stay for the long run, give Yoji a call. 

Brad Crawford: Do I hear wedding bells anyone? Damn! It's not him! 

01. G (Brad you've been a Naughty Boy! Detention after school for you in my private office!) 

02. F (They're from his own personal collection, and let me tell you he has plenty. O_o)

03. E (The best thing to eat with milk is cookies, if you catch my drift ^_^)

04. B (Birthday present . . . Birthday suit . . . both go hand in hand don't you agree?)

05. C. (Yummy! With his tall build you'll be quite busy)

06. B (Oh the things you can do . . .)

07. A (Will Omi be driving? He he, he . . .)

08. G (Can I use that in place of the ice cube?)

09. A (Bradley, You've been a Bad, bad boy . . .) 

10. D (Did he find all the strawberries? Of course!)

11. D (Cough, Cough. . . Good Luck! You'll need it!)

12. E (Ahh what a lovely sound, its music to my ears)

13. H ( He keeps going, and going, etc . . .)

14. H (Congratulations!)

15. E (Only my weekly "Booty call", how about daily?) 

The triple C's: Calm, Cool and Collected. . . These things all fly out the window when you're under the sheets with this Hotty! Definitely has an affinity for the kinky, plus you'll never run out of ideas with him around.

Positive side: If you were lucky enough to get Crawford you'll never need to worry about buying Viagra! Stopping him is like stopping a train. (~o^) He's also open-minded and knows how to please. What a wonderful catch! Better hold on tight!

Negative side: For all you conservative types this may not be good news for you._; Brad needs a partner who can keep up with his needs and with him you'll never know what the future may hold. . . 

  
  


Omi: Ahh, you got sweet, wonderful, little Omi-kins. ^o^; That's what you think (he, he, he) 

01. B (Which seven? Count me in! ~_~) 

02. B (He has such a gentle touch)

03. A (He may even tickle your nose with the right mood. O_o)

04. E (Take it off baby! Here's a $20)

05. D (A little bit of warm honey goes a long way!)

06. H (What flavor will you use? Pina Colada?)

07. C (Omi! My, my…what daddy doesn't know won't hurt him will it?)

08. F (Omi-daddy, will you punish me for being a bad girl/boy?)

09. E (Lick, lick, lick, etc… You know you like this!)

10. A (A little champagne with those strawberries? (Raises eye brow)

11. E (I didn't say who's legs were in the air now did I?)

12. F (I'd rather have Omi-kun than Tony the Tiger any day!)

13. F (Need an oil and lube job? Call Omi! He works day and night!)

14. D (Well Persia's desk should answer this one. . .)

15. C (He'll be back baby! Yes he will!) 

Lovable, adorable and sweetly innocent, that's what you thought! Ha! He's all these things by day, but when night falls watch out! He's one hot little stud muffin ready for the taking. He's a good balance of kink and romance and being only 17 he's at the sexual prime of his life!

Positive side: You can always count on Omi to get some. He'll be at your beck and call, day or night! His quiet demeanor will arouse your protective nature of this boy but don't be fooled, he can hold his own and he'll never disappoint you in the bedroom!

Negative side: He has one? Well not Omi but his life style may cause a strain in your relationship. His enemies are known to cause problems and can be detrimental to your health. You may not live to see this to the end, but you can always try! ^_^ 

Schuldig: Ah, so you're the submissive type . . . Then maybe you should find a new man. . . Outside of work this man likes to be dominated. @_@ (Hey! Wait a minute! I got him. . . Just a sec, let me get my whip!)

01. F (Quit squirming! I'm not done with you yet!)

02. E (Damn it Schu! Did you hide my garter belt again?!)

03. D (Yep! Definitely him, but you don't mind, really . . .)

04. F (Drool! A wonderful sight *^_^*)

05. A (Tangy and tart! Got to love that lemony fresh scent.)

06. F (Bon Appetite! You know you shouldn't talk with your mouth full)

07. D (What!? I wonder how he managed to do that?(Aya is appalled and burns the coat, no wonder he had a new one for the OAV)

08. E (Let me get the shaving cream!)

09. H (This is Schu your talking about right? Hmm…where's the rope?)

10. E (Yummy! I never realized how much I really love strawberries!)

11. B (Schu you kinky devil! I'll get the rope again . . . no blindfold for me)

12. A (Ahh, so you liked that huh? Let's go again!)

13. G (Hey! Stop teasing and get down to business! "Yes! Darling!")

14. E (What in the hell!? "Gentle and Schu?" Now that's a scary thought!)

15. D (Do you take this man? . . . You do! You know this is forever right?)

Everyone's favorite sadistic, mind controlling, orange-haired strudel will be wrapped around your finger in no time. (~_^ ) Kinky? You bet! He's ranked number 2 out of our eight lovely captives.

Positive side: Didn't know there was one. . . His secret soft and passive nature will hypnotize you into believing that he's the only thing you'll ever need. Don't worry, he'll never desert you as long as you're willing to satisfy his desires, but then just think of the rewards. O_o

Negative side: He'll know your every move, so no sneaking around on him! (Damn! No Booty call for me! Sorry Brad. . . Maybe we can work something out later ~_^) Not that you want to, it could be hazardous to your health. About that marriage . . . You thought Aya was bad, well you haven't seen anything yet . . . He was serious about the "till death do you part" you know. O_o 

Ken: Sporty, fun and energetic. He really knows how to make a girl/boy squeal! You know he enjoyed it! No matter how much he complained! (Ken is tied up and gagged again so he can't comment on this now.)

01. E (Sister Ruth ring a bell? (Farfarello needs to be restrained at this time.)

02. H (That will shut him up. *-* )

03. H (Ice or no ice?)

04. C (What a purrfect costume!)

05. F (Weiß style? He, he, he, he, he…did you use the same strawberries?)

06. G (CRACK! Let me kiss it and make it feel better. ^o^) 

07. B (Shallow or deep, you choose.)

08. C (Left foot yellow, right foot green = nose bleed)

09. C (Ken can I use your claw? It won't hurt…really it wont!)

10. G (I want to . . . Damn! Ran out of chocolate sauce!)

11. H (Can I be first? O_O)

12. G (Ooh Ken I love it when you whisper dirty thoughts in my ear.) 

13. B (Gee Ken! Did you think of that all by yourself? (Ken sweatdrops in the background.) 

14. B (It's the strawberries I tell you! The strawberries!)

15. B (Just kidding Ken! But you better straighten up that attitude problem!)

All that soccer practice has finally paid off. ~_^ He's a real team player! Ready for action in the bedroom anytime! He's reliable, flexible and not lacking in stamina. Just your typical "kink next door!" What more could you want?

Positive side: Nice body and a firm ass really enhance the visual aesthetics of this fine specimen of man! Ken will rock your world and have you begging for more. Ken may be known for complaining but that will be short lived once you get your claws into him. ~_^

Negative side: Ken may not be as excepting of your kinky habits as some of the other guys (Everyone smiles but Ken) but don't worry with a little blackmail and some gentle persuasion you'll have him eating out of your hands in no time! 

Nagi: Angsty and misunderstood, this poor bishi has always gotten the short end of the stick. If they only knew the real you . . . They would see what a great roll in the hay you are! 

01. C (Did I mention that I moonlight as a Dominatrix?)

02. A (Darn! Where did I put those keys?)

03. F (After seeing the real you, I can certainly agree . . . ~_^)

04. D (I love a man in uniform!)

05. E (There's no wrong way to eat a Reese's *^o^*)

06. E (He, he, ticklish are we?)

07. G (Getty up cowboy! Woo hoo!)

08. H (The Full Monty anyone?)

09. D (Now you know why he always wore those high neck collars…)

10. F (Did you clean up your plate?)

11. F (How about the shower? (Turns on water)

12. C (Sorry baby! Better luck next time!)

13. A (Let me scrub your back for you! ^_~)

14. F ("Meow! Cattin' around again?" Sorry that was Schu)

15. F (Gotta catch them all . . .oop's wrong show. . ._)

Fun, young and hot, Nagi's got it all! He's pretty versatile in his taste for Kink. After a night with Nagi, this little teen dream will have you under his spell. With a few years of practice you will have him ready and trained in all the right areas. ~_^ Satisfaction guaranteed!

Positive side: He's only 15 and look at him go . . . Imagine what he'll be like at 17! Nagi seems loyal and dependable but I would keep a tight leash on him never the less (He enjoys this kind of control!) His creativity and eagerness to please you will make all your fantasies a reality. 

Negative side: At times his mood swings and crabbiness might put a damper on your love making sessions. But nothing that a little Prozac and fine bottle of booze wouldn't cure!

Yoji: I bet you thought 90% of these questions applied to him. ^o^ (Screaming is heard in the back ground "They do! I got ripped!") Read on for the inside scoop of our favorite playboy.

01. D (So you like to watch . . . You're not going to post that tape on the internet are you?) 

02. C (Hey Schu! He needs that rope back!)

03. C (Ouch! I better blow on that! ~_~)

04. H (Always be prepared!)

05. B (O_o How did that banana taste?)

06. A (And Schu he needs that back too! . . . A shout is heard in the background "Damn!") 

07. E (Taking lessons?)

08. D (I vant to suck your blood! ~^^~)

09. B (Should I wear my heels? (Hey Aya, give those back!)

10. C (Ohh poor Yoji . . . Want a strawberry? (Eats it before he can get it)

11. G (Is that the best you could do? Instead of the pound maybe you should have taken lessons from Brad . . .)

12. D (Scratches behind his ear "That a good boy!" You liked that huh?)

13. C (MT. St. Yoji? That was one powerful eruption!) 

14. C (Damn! Sorry Yoji . . . It was the only term left! "But I am forceful! Just in a different way!" O_o)

15. G (How much is that Yoji in the window? Woof! Woof! . . .)

Yoji's the closet kink of the bunch . . . (Hey!) Those emerald puppy dog eyes of his will have you melting in the palm of his hands. But don't be fooled you'll always have the upper hand in this relationship! 

Positive side: Experienced, suave and laid back! This smooth talker will get anyone to drop their drawers. Once you hit the sack with him there's no turning back! Yoji's aims to please and he has the means to do so! ~_^ 

Negative side: His unwillingness to commit may be a problem for some of you. His popularity with the ladies may also put a cramp in your style but you can rest assure that with a couple of scratches behind the ear and a pat there . . . this lap dog will not be straying too far from home.

Farfarello: Sick and twisted take on a new meaning when he's your man. Congratulation! You picked the kinkiest of them all! Enjoy your prize! 

01. A (Baaaaby I'm ready and waiting!)

02. G (Chain? What else did you expect?)

03. G (I didn't mention which head . . . ~_^)

04. A (Oui! Oui! That wig really suits you!)

05. H (Come on baby, light my fire!)

06. D (Nuff said. . .)

07. F (Is he still wearing the maid outfit? Kinky!)

08. B (Hmm . . . So that's where he learned it from. . .)

09. G (By the way, I forgot to mention this was his knife O_o)

10. H (Just keep it in your mouth until it gets soft…Now where have I heard that line before?

11. C (So who's it's going to be? (All remaining men run for dear life)

12. B (Oh how sweet! ^_;)

13. D (Flowers. . .Candles. . .and Fifi-ello at your service! . . . He was wearing the maid outfit too! ^o^) 

14. A (Come on! He called out your name didn't he?)

15. H (He does it because he loves you! And it hurts God too . . .)

You're in for some wild nights with this kinky wildcat! (he,he,he) He's the king of Kink and there's good reason for that. He's into bestiality, cross dressing, bondage, and more! You'll be very happy with him!

Positive side: He's like a "Timex Watch", he takes a lickin' and keep on tickin'! Sure to satisfy your twisted desires in everyway possible. O_o You can treat him anyway you want to as long as it hurts! 

Negative side: You really had to ask?! You may want to work on raising your pain threshold for he's been known to get a little carried away. . . Also another downside is any and all religious relics will need to be removed from the house. (Warning: This is a must!)

Well everyone, are you happy with your choices? Good I'm glad to hear it! What's that? A few of you aren't? Well I guess I can let you trade . . . But you'll need to review who you really got first, also it may cost a few of you! I think Aya said he'd take anyone for $10.00 (What's that Aya you said $100.00? Oop's Oh well . . . he, he ,he ) What he doesn't know won't hurt him right! ~_^ What's that Yoji? You'll take anyone for free? That figures and how about the rest of you? (The remainder of the group is quiet . . . and Ken is gagged) See you later folks and hope you enjoyed yourselves! I know I did! But I'm afraid I have a date I can't miss so I'll have to go! =^.^=/ (Drags a bound and tied Schu off by the hair . . .)


End file.
